listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional trios
This is a list of fictional trios. Fictional trios * Athos, Aramis, and Porthos - The Three Musketeers * Babylon Rogues (Jet, Wave, and Storm) - Sonic the Hedgehog (since Sonic Riders) * Benjamin Tennyson, Gwendolyn Tennyson and Kevin Levin - Ben 10: Alien Force * Billy, Mandy, and Grim - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup - The Powerpuff Girls' * Sabrina, Jill and Kelly - ''Charlies Angels * Sabrina, Kelly and Kris - Charlies Angels * Kelly, Kris and Tiffany - Charlies Angels * Kelly, Kris and Julie - Charlies Angels * Kris, Julie and Connie - Charlies Angels(1) * Julie, Connie and Pam - ..Charlies Angels(1) * Connie, Pam and Trisha - ''Charlies Angels(2) * Pam, Trisha and Bernie - Charlies Angels(2) * Trisha, Bernie and Madison - Charlies Angels{1) * Bernie, Madison and Adrianna - Charlies Angels(1) * Madison, Adrianna and Eleyna - Charlies Angels(1) * Adrianna' Eleyna and Gina - Charlies Angels(3) * Eleyna' Gina and Dylan - Charlies Angels(1) * Gina, Dylan and Alex - Charlies Angels(1) * Dylan, Alex and Natalie - Charlies Angels * Alex, Natalie and Franziska - Charlies Angels(1) * Natalie, Franziska and Lena - Charlies Angels(1) * Franziska, Lena and Raven - Charlies Angels(4) * Lena, Raven and Rebecca - Charlies Angels(4) * Raven' Rebecca and Ida - Charlies Angels(4) * Rebecca,Ida and Kiko - Charlies Angels(4) * Prue, Piper and Pheobe Halliwell - Charmed * Piper and Pheobe Halliwell and Paige Matthews - Charmed * Megan,Mabel and Mitzy Stillwell - Charmed * Greg, Paul and Brenden Rowe - Charmed * Cleo Satori, Emma Gilbert and Ricky Chadwick - H20, Just add Water. * Lewis, Ashe, and Zane - Cleo, Emma and Ricky,s boyfriends - H2O Just Add Water * Gracie Hamilton,Julia and Louisa Chatham - H20, Just add Water 1950s * Cleopatra, Serge and Hel - Cleopatra 2525 * Cowley, Boddie and Doyle - The Professionals. * Count Duckula, Nanny, and Igor - Count Duckula * Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley - Danny Phantom * Doc, Squatt and Kutter - The Terrible Thunderlizards * Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy * Huey, Dewey and Louie - Donald Duck's nephews * Larry, Curly, and Moe - The Three Stooges * Lock, Shock, and Barrel - The Nightmare Before Christmas * Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi - Nintendo * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy - Disney characters * Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffles - Catscratch * Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt - Rocko's Modern Life * Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda Spellman - Sabrina * Cassie, D D and Shane - She Spies * Sam, Alex, and Clover - Totally Spies! * Stead, Purdy and Gambit - The New Avengers. * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles - Sonic the Hedgehog * Yuna, Rikku, and Paine - Final Fantasy X-2 Footnotes *(1) These line ups are conjectural based on the TV series Spin offs and movies. *(2) From Spin off Angels 89. *(3) From Hispanic Spin off Angeles *(4) From German Spin off Wilde Engela All taken from the Wikipeadia artical on Charlies Angels See also *Trio *3 (number) Trios